


Learning to Love

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Drunkenness, Emetophilia, F/M, Other, POV Second Person, Robot Sex, Yandere, adoptive incest, in the loosest sense of the term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've finally figured out how to show you love your creator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Love

**Author's Note:**

> this one's fucked up but like. more just psychologically fucked up.
> 
> to make up for the spider sex
> 
> i guess

You've seen love before. In the basement, and sometimes at home, where you were built. You'd see your creator - Papa, as you called him - taking strange men and women to his room. They'd do something strange with their genitals. You believed that was only for the purpose of mating. But he did it so often and never took responsibility for a child, so you assumed it was something else.

Do humans perform coitus for fun?

It seemed odd.

And you'd seen Papa show his love to his friends sometimes. He was very bad at it, though. Blue uncle was soft and sensitive like a rotten peach, and all of the bludgeoning did him no good. But you assumed Papa meant well.

That's why, on the night of the celebration of Valentine's Day, you decided you owed Papa. Because you loved him quite a lot, as you also loved Uncle, and you loved the island. You cared about him as you would any other loved one. Initially you planned on giving Uncle a hug as well, however, you weren't allowed to see him downstairs. Papa claimed it'd make him ask to leave, and also he'd cry a little because you look like his dead friend.

It took a few bottles of rum before Papa acted weird.

Why did he like that stuff so much? It tasted like nail polish remover, or gasoline. At least it smelled that way. You couldn't drink it.

He was sort of ugly. With his arms hanging down and his chin pointing up, and his face and ears red like roses. But he was an important kind of ugly, like a president or a mayor. A face one might paint, but not a face one might kiss.

You climbed up onto his lap, patting his face. The receptors in your fingers detected heat emanating from his cheeks. You pried down your shorts.

"What're you doin', you crazy cunt?" He mumbled, pushing pathetically at your shoulders like a crippled man. You rose a hand to Papa and slammed him across the face so hard he spat a tooth. He looked hurt... But you knew it was alright.

"Keep your mouth shut." You wiped his blood off of your fist. "Or I'll fucking kill you."

He stopped moving, only for a moment. His arm rose to push you away, and you grabbed it and snapped it until the bone jutted out. "What did I just say, Papa? What the fuck did I just say?"

Papa looked bewildered. You bore your entire weight onto his body.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"I love you."

His lower body was disgusting. Unshaved, unclean, stank of urine, and generally unattractive. All you had was a strange metal phallus that could stick out or in, with a slightly fleshlike covering. "Pervert." You muttered when you studied it. Papa designed you with this filthy thing, right? So you may as well use it. Each time he'd move you slammed your knuckles against his face, and it turned an ugly purplish-red with bruises before you even began.

You pressed his head back with one hand and positioned his hindquarters with the others. Entrance felt like nearly nothing. He became sick in your palm, and it was warm and wet and, according to your receptors, smelled absolutely awful.

Without a care in the world, you scraped his bile off on his shirt.

There were no receptors on your genitals. It was more the principle than anything. You went at a steady pace, gazing at his bruised face as he scowled and cried. Were your loved ones supposed to be so angry? You kissed his bleeding mouth and held him close to your breast. Such a lonely boy, he was.

You went through the night. You went until he passed out, and then kept going. You broke his ribs and blackened his eyelids, and you made it clear that you loved him. Then, when you were done you kissed his broken face goodnight. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, and he immediately fell into the throes of sleep as soon as you walked away.

Papa was a good man, he taught you how to love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Book of Cyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963575) by [Pearly_Pornography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography)




End file.
